Secret Weapons Vol 2 0
| Series = Secret Weapons | Volume = 2 | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Before the fall of the Harbinger Foundation… Before the opening pages of SECRET WEAPONS #1… Academy Award-nominated writer Eric Heisserer (Arrival) and legendary artist Adam Pollina (X-Force) present all-new, standalone prelude to the year’s best-selling independent limited series! Meet high school senior Nikki Finch… She’s a gifted athlete with an unusual set of medical ailments and high-aptitude test scores that have drawn the attention of an obscure and little-known NGO calling itself the Harbinger Foundation. With seemingly limitless resources at its disposal, the Harbinger Foundation has just offered Nikki a place in their newest class of recruits for a prestigious, but secretive, mission: to unlock her hidden potential via the invasive, dangerous and often deadly process known as “psiot activation”... If they succeed, Nikki could become an extraordinary example of Toyo Harada’s vision for the future of post-human biological superiority. If they fail, she’ll likely die on the operating table…or be locked away for future study in the mysterious research facility known as The Willows… An essential new chapter in the Harbinger mythos is about to be revealed as Nikki Finch – a future founding member of Livewire’s squadron of misfit telekinetics – relives the never-before-told saga of her recruitment and activation at the hands of Toyo Harada’s Harbinger Foundation in a must-read standalone special from two of Valiant’s most accomplished storytellers! Nikki's Story Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Dean * Jules * * * Nikki's brunette friend * * Villains: * & * ** ** ** ** Doctor / Surgeon ** Driver ** Elizabeth Westbrook ** ** Never-been-to-Oklahoma-City girl ** Sparring girl ** Teachers ** "What a bitch"-on-a-plane guy * Other Characters: * Blake * Guy at Goodwill center * Guy who bought Nikki's parents house * Hamilton * Hotel lady * Latents * Lady in public restroom * ** * Madison * * Nikki's birds ** Bluejay ** Crows *** Waldorf & Statler (+1) ** Owls ** Pigeons ** Raven ** Xander * * * U.S. Government * Zoe Locations: * 1793-1794 ** *** * Kansas * New York ** New York City *** Manhattan * ** *** Crossroads Resident Center aka *** Goodwill center * * ** *** * Unknown hometown of Nikki ** Unknown high school Items: * Bagels * Blood sample * Floor routine video * ** "Ring of Keys" lyrics * Leaf skimmer * Machine guns * Non-disclosure agreement (NDA) * Pigeon * Pink gloves * Pipe * Soda * Transverse flute Vehicles: * Airplanes * Freight train * Helicopter Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), ©, (1:20), & (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Each panel of this issue shows a few seconds a day in the life of Nikki. * The story ends where ( ) begins. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:SW ZERO COVER-A ALLEN.jpg|'Cover A' by Raul Allen SW ZERO COVER-B FISH.jpg|'Cover B' by Veronica Fish SW ZERO COVER-C MEYNET.jpg|'Cover C' by Sibylline Meynet SW ZERO COVER-C MEYNET TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Sibylline Meynet SW ZERO VARIANT SIJA HONG.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Sija Hong SW ZERO VARIANT POLLINA.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Adam Pollina Previews SW ZERO 001.jpg SW ZERO 002.jpg SW ZERO 003.jpg SW ZERO 004.jpg SW ZERO 005.jpg SW ZERO 006.jpg SW ZERO 007.jpg Previews (b/w) SW ZERO bw 001.jpg SW ZERO bw 002.jpg SW ZERO bw 003.jpg SW ZERO bw 004.jpg SW ZERO bw 005.jpg SW ZERO bw 006.jpg SW ZERO bw 007.jpg Panels Andrew and Marcy Finch Secret-Weapons-v2-0 001.jpg Related References External links * Eric Heisserer talking about Secret Weapons #0 (September 20, 2017 by The Hollywood Reporter) * SECRET WEAPONS #0 – Academy Award Nominee Eric Heisserer & Artist Adam Pollina Reveal the Year’s Most Poignant Superhero Origin in January! (September 20, 2017 by The Valiant Voice) Category:Zero Issues